Garfield Gets a Life
Garfield Gets a Life is the thirteenth Garfield television special. Plot Jon recognizes that he needs a life, as an escape from his boring existence as the guy who arranges his sock drawer. Garfield finds a book called "How To Make Friends And Fool The Rest". Jon tries to find some girls around town, but none of them are impressed, and they all find him to be a dweeb. One night, he sees an ad on TV for "Lorenzo's School for the Personality Impaired" and decides to go there. The class teaches people how to make a good impression, and he meets a lady named Mona (her full name is "Mona Lisa") and starts a friendship with her without using any of the techniques they learned in class. Garfield starts feeling left out and jealous of Jon's friendship with Mona. Garfield then starts to get scared, because Jon and Mona's friendship could easily lead to dating, which in turn could easily lead to them getting married. And if Jon and Mona get married, they could easily end up having children, which Garfield would hate, because he assumes that the kid (or kids) would torture him. Garfield tries to warn Jon to stop before he multiplies, but only annoys him. Mona scratches Garfield's back, but then she breaks into a sneezing fit and reveals to Jon that she's allergic to cats (although she does like Garfield). Jon asks Mona if she can take a medication (which Mona has previously tried without success). Realizing that a relationship between them might not work out due to Mona's allergy to cats, Jon decides to give her a ride home-and Garfield chaperones them by sticking onto the back window of Jon's car with suction cups. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Mona Lisa *Lorenzo Minor Characters *Odie *Librarian (voiced by June Foray) *Library Girl (voiced by Julie Payne) *Priscilla (voiced by Julie Payne) *Stinky (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Ranger (voiced by Thom Huge) *Station Announcer (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gunner (voiced by Frank Welker) *TV Sponsor Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Man #1 (voiced by Kevin Campbell) *Man #2 (voiced by Gregg Berger) *TBA (voiced by Kim Campbell) Songs *"Monday Morning Blues" by B.B. King *"Spare Time" by Lou Rawls *"Shake Your Paw" by The Temptations Trivia *This is the only CBS special directed John Sparey instead of Phil Roman (who still served as producer). *This is the second and last television special with music by Desirée Goyette and David Benoit. *An instrumental version of the theme song by David Benoit would also be included on Am I Cool or What?, along with the other two songs. *The way Garfield attaches himself via suction cups to the car is similar to the "Stuck On You" toy. *This is the only special to focus more on Jon rather than Garfield (despite the title). Cultural References *Yukon Stinky is a parody of Dudley Do-Right from The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. Goofs When Jon asked a woman to dance, the woman is given two different designs: *1. When Jon asked her she was shown to have long blonde hair with a purple dress, pearl necklace, purple stocking and purple heels. *2. As Jon is dancing to the song, the women is shown to have her hair in a ponytail, hoop earnings, and different shoes. Gallery GarfieldGetsaLife 1648 0.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1612.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1645.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1643.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1612 0.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1612 1.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1408.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1646.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1611.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1648.png GarfieldGetsaLife 1317.png Category:TV specials Category:Television